kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Waddle Doo
"Wah!!!" -Waddle Doo when he panics. Waddle Doo is one of the seven main characters in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series where he is the fouth character introduced in Chapter 1 along with Dedede, Waddle Dee and Drawcia. He was one of the six main characters introduced in Kirby: Behind the Scenes along with Dedede, Waddle Dee, Cloud, Raven and Drawcia (who was a antagonist at the time). Because of his stupidity gained from a unfortunate accident, he is the butt of many jokes in the series though these jokes are rather just for humor instead of hatred aimed at him as none of his friends actually hate him. History Past Not much of Waddle Doo's background was touched upon until Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness, where it is revealed about 2 years prior to Kirby: Behind the Scenes that Waddle Doo used to live in Salt Village, located within the Salt Desert. He deeply grew tired of seeing the constant suffering and death in the village due to the selfish nature of King Gobi and decided to leave the village. He came across Waddle Dee Village and met Dedede and Waddle Dee, the 3 of them quickly became friends and he decided to stay at Castle Dedede. A year before the series began, he found what he thought was a lucky penny but it was actually quite the opposite. Kirby: Behind the Scenes Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness Appearance Waddle Doo looks nearly exactly the same as members of his species do in the game series, but with some noticeable differences. Unlike his species in the games except in Kirby's Dream Land, he had three black hairs but he now has only 2 hairs. His body is yellow, his feet are pale orange and his eye is blue. After his death in Chapter 1, Dr. Waddlesworth but robotic parts in him and thus made him a cyborg. When he is killed or dies in the series, he appears as a ghost where he looks the same but without feet and he is white in color, obviously. He has a metal plate where his third hair was and has two cords that connect to his arms, these cords actually connect to a organ next to his brain that generates energy. These first appeared in Chapter 4 right after he and Dedede kills one of Drawcia's dragons. In Chapter 11, he starts wearing a helmet and a grenade belt. However, after his death caused by King Gobi, he stops wearing both the grenade belt and the helmet, as both the belt and the helmet were destroyed in the explosion. As a kid, Waddle Doo looked much like he did prior to Chapter 4 but smaller in size and his 3 hairs were short. Main Gallery File:Waddle_Doo.jpg|Waddle Doo, as he appeared in Chapters 1 through 3 File:Waddle_Doo_2b.jpg|Waddle Doo, as he appears in Chapter 4 through 10. He'll return to this appearance after his death in Chapter 13. File:Waddle_Doo_3b.jpg|Waddle Doo, as he appears in Chapters 11 through 13. File:Waddle_Doo_1_-_Copy.jpg|The famous embarrassed face fault. File:Kid_Waddle_Doo.png|Waddle Doo, as he appeared as a kid. File:Waddle_Doo_pre-Chapter_4.png|Waddle Doo as he appeared prior to Chapter 4. 004.png|waddle doo as a baby Other Artwork File:Mega_dumbass.png| Personality Waddle Doo is very clumsy, accident-prone and loves to play pranks on his friends, hinting on that he is highly mischievous, usually attempting to prank his friends for fun though they end up backfiring this tends to get him pummeled in slapstick manner. Because of his tendency to do stupid things, he is also the center of the dumb jokes in the series, thus his common nickname of dumbass. Waddle Doo is also a coward, usually running around and panicking in battle though he will fight back if he has to. However, he does care for his friends and he will attempt to help them out if needed. He also has a bad habit of running his mouth (talking too much). Abilities Waddle Doo didn't display any fighting abilities until Chapter 3 of Kirby: Behind the Scenes, where it was revealed that he has cannons in his arms. Because of his large eye, Waddle Doo has a keen sense of aiming and this is why he prefers to fighting from a distance than up close. A organ located next to his brain that connects to his eye is also his power source, as the energy he uses for either his eye beam attacks or shots from his cannons.He is the group's weakest member in terms of physical strength and because of this he relies on his brains rather than his brawn. A downside of him being a cyborg is that he has a weakness to electrical attacks and being hit by one will shut down his cyborg systems or even worse, make it overload. His two remaining hairs can serve as lightning rods, which makes this weakness a problem unless the hairs are cut off. His eye generates energy that he can either shoot from his eye or from his cannons. Cyborg Parts Main Article: Waddle Doo's Cyborg Schematics These cyborg were put into Waddle Doo by Dr. Waddlesworth by Waddle Doo's request so he could help fight as well. Arms Waddle Doo's arms have been shown having cannons, knives and wheels in them. The cannons are the most used part of his arms as he uses them as his main method of combat, they were first revealed in Chapter 3. The knives and wheels were revealed in Chapter 8 and during the same Chapter he killed Zerox. He once was able to fuse the knives with his internal fire and ice powers, slicing enemies with the infused element, as he did to kill Damozoph in Chapter 10, however Waddle Doo had removed these the storage tanks for safety reasons. He still has the knives though. As mentioned above, Waddle Doo mainly fights with the cannons in his arms and he usually shoots energy orbs at his enemies. These energy orbs can either burn or electrocute enemies. Back Somewhere on Waddle Doo's back are two, small door-like metal plates which are usually hidden under his skin. Inside these is Waddle Doo's jetpack which is one of his modes of aerial transportation. He added the jetpack to himself with the help of Dr. Waddlesworth. This is first seen in the last few scenes of Chapter 5. Attacks *'Destructo-Beam' Debut: Chapter 4 Waddle Doo fires a strong beam from his eye. It shocks enemies on contact. This technique was first seen in Chapter 4 and it was named in Chapter 6. *'Beam Rain' Debut: Waddle Doo shoots multiple orb-shaped energy balls from his eye at his opponent. It shocks enemies and can hit multiple enemies at once. He can do this technique either on the ground or in the air. It is similar to the Beam Blast from the Beam ability in the games. *'Beam Blast' Debut: Waddle Doo shoots a orb of energy about the size of his eye at his opponent. It shocks enemies and explodes on contact. It is similar to the Wave Beam from the Beam ability in the games. Relationships Family Gerold Friends Dedede Waddle Doo and Dedede are good friends, but Dedede is often pestered by Waddle Doo's pranks. Waddle Doo hates Dedede's habit of throwing him or Waddle Dee when he's frustrated. Waddle Dee He and Waddle Dee get along fine and are good friends. Waddle Dee hates him when he plays a prank on him. Raven Waddle Doo and Raven literally hate each other's guts, though this dosn't start until Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Dark Matter Chronicles, in Chapter 11 when Waddle Doo reveals he switched his and Raven's lucks when he last died in Chapter 10. However, Death notices this switch and switches their lucks back, much to Waddle Doo's displeasure. However, their hatred ends when they call a truce and team up to battle Galatic Knight. Drawcia Waddle Doo hates Drawcia for the fact that she killed him two times and dragged him down to Hell with her in Kirby: Behind the Scenes. So, he often calls her rude names such as "bitch", often leading to his more respectful comrades pummeling him. Rachel He doesn't talk to Rachel very often, but them seem to get along well. Rivals Crazy D. Waddle Doo has a strong rivalry with Crazy D., since they're both experts with machines. Deaths Waddle Doo has died a total of 8 times in the series and this is one of the series common and reoccuring running gags, as Dedede reveals in Chapter 10. Most of his deaths are usually resulted from a villain's attack, an unintentional accident from his friends or from his own clumsiness with something falling on him, crushing him like a pancake. Kirby: Behind the Scenes *Death # 1: He was killed by Whispy Woods. (Chapter 1) *Death # 2: Killed by Drawcia with a spear made from her paint. (Chapter 2) *Death # 3: Killed by Drawcia's Mumbies. (Chapter 3) *Death # 4: Accidently killed by Waddle Dee and Dedede. (Chapter 5) Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge *Death # 5: Crushed by a light. (Chapter 6) *Death # 6: Killed by Kyle then fed to Vincent but spat out. (Chapter 7) *Death # 7: After defeating Damozoph, he fell into the volcano, burned and died. (Chapter 10) Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness *Death # 8: He blows himself up by throwing a grenade which King Gobi knocks it back with his claws, which lands near Waddle Doo and blows him up. (Chapter 13) Death Gallery File:Waddle_Doo_death_-1.png|Waddle Doo's remains after he was killed by Whispy Woods. File:Waddle_Doo_death_-2.png|Waddle Doo's 2nd death from Drawcia's spear that was created by her paint magic. Running Gags *He dies often in the series but is brought back with a 1-UP by Dr. Waddlesworth. Before he is brought back, he often appears as a ghost. *He is often beaten up in the series in a slapstick manner, either as a result of his pranks or running his mouth (talking too much). *His inventions often either get destroyed or ends up malfunctioning. Trivia *Waddle Doo having 3 hairs was a reference to the very first Kirby game, Kirby's Dream Land, where Waddle Doos have 3 hairs in their official artwork. *His name is actually the name of his species, much like Waddle Dee Jr.. This is due that a name was never thought for him, the same is true for Waddle Dee. *Waddle Doo has suffered the most gruesome death of any of the characters in the series by far: In Chapter 5, he was shot out of the air then shot again, blowing him up. All was left of him was his eye, brain and the metal parts in his arms. *Waddle Doo has some similarities with Kenny from South Park and Usopp from the manga and anime series One Piece. **Like Kenny, Waddle Doo occasionally dies but he is brought back by Dr. Waddlesworth. **Like Usopp, Waddle Doo is a coward and he invents things, though they often malfunction or get destroyed. *His fighting style is similar to Mega Man, the protagonist of the Mega Man series. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Characters who are a member of a species from the Kirby video game series